tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Annalyse Steelfang
Annalyse "Anna" Steelfang is the daughter of Archmage Raydin Steelfang and his former wife Astrid Witchbane in The New Kingdoms. She is the sister of Horus, Isis and Siris Steelfang alongside less prominent siblings. She is also the niece of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. She is a powerful, ageless sorceress who is strongly attuned to nature. She's called "Anna" by some, like her brother, for example. In the Cosmic Legacy, Anna is the oldest daughter of Raydin Steelfang. She was born to a mortal woman without knowledge of her incredible powers. Her mother was the first one who received the contract to the Steefang Familiar Krienulokuun, which later became Anna's guardian spirit. Biography The New Kingdoms Birth and Early Life Anna was born after the defeat of her aunt, Sylarys Steelfang, in the ten years that followed. She is two years older than her brother Siris, and was always in the lap of luxury, given how rich and powerful her family actually was. Anna could hold a conversation on an adult level since she was three. She learnt things extremely fast and was considered a magical prodigy, like her parents. By age seven, Anna was already a relatively accomplished mind mage. However, due to her consistent laziness and lack of motivation to learn new magic, her brother Siris overtook her in terms of magical power and knowledge. Anna was not very affected by this, since she felt that it didn't matter who was more powerful. Growing Up Anna left the College to see the world outside for herself, given the fact that her mind was already one that could be ascribed to a teenager. Her first stop was to go to Windhelm. She was detained by the Templars simply for the "crime" of being a vampire. After the Jarl of Windhelm Etaret realized Anna was his granddaughter, she was set free. She went on to Whiterun and killed some bandits. After that, she found an injured eagle which she healed and mutated into Krienulokuun. Anna was attacked by a werebear, but she managed to kill it with Kreinulokuun's help. Anna later would battle a mutated hagraven within a cave. She was unable to hurt the monster with her photokinesis, which was still weak at that time, but her bioshifting powers allowed her to transform her right arm into a massive sword, which she used to kill the abomination. Anna continued to wander Skyrim for a short period, until she eventually returned to the College, after finding nothing really interesting. She later tested Syinter Seastar, the son of Adawulf Sea-Born for his college admissions, but the boy survived the five minutes and gained admission. Anna later got Syinter to perform menial tasks for her like play pranks on her fellow students, specifically those she disliked. Syinter even went to the extreme of killing every Hagraven in Skyrim just to appease her. Anna finally pranked Syinter when he was having an intimate moment with Fanari Nikulson, by popping out from under their bed, burning their clothes and stealing their blanket. Anna later performed multiple obscene acts on Syinter at Adawulf Sea-Born's wedding just to make Fanari angry and jealous. Anna would go onto have a rivalry with Fanari Nikulson over Syinter, which led to many more unhappy events between the two. Anna created a pair of swords, the Bleeding Heart Swords for Syinter and her to use, after she discovered he planted an Eldergleam sapling for her. The weapons would be strenghtened by love between the two wielders. Anna started to like several aspects of Syinter. Anna later almost had a fight with Fanari over Syinter, but Siris paralysed her and averted the battle. Her Bleeding Heart Sword was taken by Fanari. After Syinter lost his emotions due to the machinations of Corvus Lazarus, Anna went to master mental magic, so she could take down the man. Anna started to value Syinter more at this point. Anna was later forced to battle Fanari by Corvus Lazarus at Stormhold, if Syinter's emotions were to be returned to him, since Corvus was using Syinter's emotion to shield himself, preventing Anna and Fanari from directly attacking him. Anna later attempted to heal Syinter's mind, but she could not due to unnatural forces. She also removed all of Fanari's memories pertaining to the loving of Syinter, so Fanari would not continue to try and destroy herself, under orders from her brother, Siris. Later Events Anna later assisted Lily with her troubles, when Lily's mind was invaded. She journeyed to Eden to solve the root cause of the problem with her brother Horus and several others. That was where she killed a number of enemies, demonstrating her much improved psychokinetic powers. Anna fought alonside Lily and Horus against "Father" in Eden, killing a number of his servants and cultists, normally serving a defensive role as a shield projector and healer, although she also fired a few attacks. She obtained an organic gauntlet from one of "Father's" servitors, wearing it as a defensive tool. She fought "Father" later, using her mental abilities to distract him and access his mind. Anna would later attempt to prevent Vorrinor from taking over the College by preventing the advance of his army to the College. She used psychokinetic daggers to kill Vorrinor's entire army single handed, before she proceeded to battle him directly, through her aspect. Anna destroyed Vorrinor by soul trapping him and impaling him on a black soul gem, when he tried to attack her after she had already wounded him badly with her life bending powers. Cosmic Legacy Anna was not born in Higher Euphoria like the rest of her siblings. In fact, she was born upon one of the many copies of Mundus that her father had visited, to a Nord lady whom Raydin had taken a great interest to. When Anna was born, she initially had black hair and looked like a mortal. This was because her Steelfang Blood and Sphere of Domination had not awakened, and she possessed a mortal body to begin with. This also meant Anna's omniscience was sealed, which meant she had to learn everything from scratch like any human child needed. Anna did have above human intelligence, though, as her true nature was always that of a goddess. She still learnt faster than everyone else as a consequence. Anna's mother was always waiting for her father to return, but eventually sickness and disease claimed her, leaving Anna as an orphan. Since Raydin left behind the powerful guardian spirit Krienulokuun to guard Anna and her mother, the ownership of the spirit was immediately transferred to Anna alone, and Krien served as her first companion, being nothing more than a talking eagle in an effort to maintain his guise in the mortal world. Since Anna was raised by a Nord woman who knew nothing about magic, she naturally did not learn magic from a young age, unlike her omniscient siblings in Euphoria. Instead, Anna learnt how to hunt, trap and process animals for their useful parts. She also learnt a rather crude form of swordsmanship, far below the level of a normal Steelfang's. Her later increases in skill were all because of her self practice, not someone teaching her. Personality and Appearance The New Kingdoms Anna can be described as a rather outgoing girl, who is always positive and extroverted. She enjoys playing pranks, making friends with people and hates rejection. Most members of the College find her somewhat likeable, unlike her more quiet and reserved brother. Anna is pretty immature most of the time and believes rules are meant to be broken. Anna cares a lot about those around her and has an extremely strong moral compass, which compels her to never contravene her own, highly unique moral code. She hates evildoers and anyone whom she considers immoral. However, her trusting and naive nature tends to get her into trouble. She does care much about her brother as well, considering him a child to be protected even though his mental maturity is greater than hers. Anna gets jealous very easily, which tends to make her seem nasty to some. She also has an innate desire to humiliate females that she thinks threatens her self esteem, such as how she treats Fanari Nikulson. Therefore, female members of the College sometimes hate her because of this. She also tends to treat males her (biological) age as toys to be played with, although she still is nice to them. After a series of events with Syinter, Anna matured considerably in her thinking. She is mostly filled with sorrow and guilt for the entire string of events. She still makes her usual snide remarks, but seemed to have got past playing pranks. Cosmic Legacy Anna is not as outgoing as her self in The New Kingdoms, since she grew up in relative isolation with no friends, within a small village. Anna's original profession as a huntress also meant that she is more used to the peace and quiet of the forest rather than the presence of many people. She hates noise and generally keeps to herself for most part. Anna is known to be kind, though to people and even creatures in need. As she was once a mortal, her empathy for mortals and life itself is much higher than her siblings who all grew up as full gods. Due to how some of her siblings see her, though, Anna sometimes feels distant from them, and there are in fact people among these siblings that she strongly dislikes. Anna's only similarity to herself in The New Kingdoms is that she is still an easygoing person for most part and is quick to forgive others. She also does not bear grudges for a long time unless continuously irritated by the same person. Appearance Anna has the characteristic sky blue eyes of a Steelfang Vampire, with slit pupils in them. Her hair is silvery white, as with all other members of her family. As with the other female members of her family, Anna is known to possess great beauty, fair skin and soft features. Anna has a good figure and is full chested, which is something she is proud of and flaunts. She is short, though, standing at about 5'4" which is quite lacking for a female Steelfang Family member. Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, Anna can manipulate, destroy and convert life forces on an immense scale. She also has enhanced strength, speed and healing because of her genetics. Anna can fight very well enough with her fists and photokinetic sword to get out of all forms of trouble, but she isn't nigh untouchable like her father, mother or brother. Anna can also summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do her bidding and access the daedric plane Euphoria freely. Due to her lineage and training, Anna is a powerful mind mage and can control other's minds with ease, penetrating mental defences easily. She has surpassed her mother's level and her mind can control, shatter and manipulate a limitless number of minds at once. Killing people via mind control is relatively easy for Anna, who can project psionic waves that shatter many minds at once, or psionic bolts for single targets. She can read minds with ease, as she demonstrated with Syinter, getting past mental barriers with no effort. All this can be done without her using her hands, the mental attack projecting from a psionic halo that appears around her head, or simply coming into existence from around her. Anna's most used attack is to create psionic daggers around her, then send the daggers at her enemy, or use them as a swirling cloak. Anna can perform photokinesis, to create whips of pure light, essentially as a phtokinetic version of her aunt Sylarys' umbrakinesis. She extremely proficient with her photokinesis and can form many complex structures, such as swords, bridges and shields. This ability is limited to her right hand only. Anna seems to favour the sword over the whip. Her right arm will manifest abstract, ethereal armour upon usage of photokinesis, which makes it impermeable to both physical and magical attacks and grants it extreme strength. The invulnerability does not extend to the rest of her body. After she mastered her mental magic, Anna can combine her photokinesis and psionic powers to create a sword of immense power. Anna can finally shift the biology of herself and lower organisms, known as "bioshifting". This allows her to mutate plants and animals into psychotic, animated versions of themselves, or to change her own appearance and anatomy, including her age, appearance, gender, species, size and race. Anna thus can form weapons out of her own limbs, create biological armor, shapeshift and has extreme flexibility far beyond any mortal. This is her most powerful ability and its capabilities are unknown, although massive alterations of entire ecosystems, creation of designer diseases and mass command of animals cannot be ruled out. Animals and non daedric supernatural creatures do not attack her while she walks the wilds of Skyrim. A lesser known fact is that Anna has less control and ability to use her biological related powers at night, which is ironic given her vampiric blood. Anna heals quickly all the time, and she is nearly invincible under sunlight. The brighter the light, the faster she heals. All of Anna's magical power related to nature will wane at night, mainly her bioshifting. Her other powers are unaffected by Nightfall. Anna, like her aunt Sylarys, can kill people by locking eyes with them, but the lack of training with this skill means that she takes anywhere between a few seconds to tens of minutes to hurt or kill a person by looking into their eyes, depending on her willpower. If she wills to hurt the person as much as she can, it will kill nearly anything within a matter of picoseconds. Her ability awakened because she passed through puberty before, due to her warping of her own body many times. It is more potent than even Alyssa's and Sylarys' fear inducing vision, when Anna is purely focused on causing hurt, where it causes the opponent's eyes to literally burn. Anna is capable of accessing the Neural Network, a psionic network for communications and data storage. While she has helped a lot in making it secure via her mastery over mental magic, Anna does not have the regulatory privileges that her brother Siris and father Raydin possess, as she is not trusted due to her immaturity and childish mindset. Anna also possesses as of yet unknown powers and the latent ability to learn and use much more magic. Cosmic Legacy Before Anna became a goddess, she was simply schooled in some sword usage and bow usage. Anna became an expert at using swords and a master at using bows through self teaching alone very early in her life as she had incredible intelligence and learning capability. Her goddess powers also began reshaping her body early, giving Anna superhuman strength, endurance and reflexes even before her powers awakened. Even without being a goddess, Anna already had a healing factor that recovered her injuries fast. She could also glide on wind which negated all her falling damage and enabled her to jump very far. Her eyes were also able to see the flow of life and magic. Even as a human, Anna couldn't be affected by curses, diseases or poisons, as her divine powers were already starting to increase. As Anna awakened as a goddess who is linked to the power of All Creation, she has access to the archive of all magic due to omniscience. Despite never learning magic before she lost her mortality, Anna instantly mastered all of it upon becoming a goddess, achieving True Alteration (All Magic) within a short time. Anna's personal preference in magic form is the manipulation of light, creatures and plants. This makes her more of a conjurer than most of her siblings. Anna was not born a Steelfang Vampire immediately, but when her goddess nature overwrote her humanity, she gained strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability all far in excess of a normal human. Anna's power over life also awakened and she learned how to use vitakinesis in a short time. Anna's mastery over the bow and sword increased further when she ascended. She can fly on her white wings at extreme speeds. Anna's other powers as a goddess come from the power of All Creation that she is connected to. She is omniscient and able to predict the future. Her power over reality is high enough to allow her to bend it to her will. Lastly, Anna is protected by an apex level Divine Skin that nullifies most attacks. When Anna became a goddess, her Sphere of Domination awakened as the "Empress of Nature". Anna is therefore able to manipulate the entire ecosystem she is currently in, by changing species, adding species or removing them. As an extension to her ability, Anna is able to create or destroy life as she sees fit to remodel any biosphere. She can also create organisms that are uniquely suited for any situation, even illogical ones like turning deserts into forests. Anna can also control all living things that have a White Soul or no Soul (non sentient), allowing her to use any creature to aid her. Equipment The New Kingdoms Anna does not carry a weapon normally, but she used to carry one of the Bleeding Heart Swords. In addition, Anna can create a sword of pure light in her right hand that can make energy constructs, fire energy crescents and cut even the toughest armor with impunity. This sword takes on the form of a glowing silver longsword with a golden edge and glow. The weapon is almost physical. This is a manifestation of the weapon "Exalted Quanta", a powerful sword forged by Raydin and bound into her right arm, which grants her the ability of photokinesis. Anna can summon the sword to her hand, as a direct upgrade to her psionic/photokinetic blade. Anna's sword is summoned with a flash of light that can blind opponents. Anna wears a unique set of robes. It is mostly metal plates, except for the skirt, which is made of enchanted cloth. It is considered heavy armor, given the materials used in its construction. Her armor vanishes when she transforms into her true form. Anna's right arm is encased in a metallic gauntlet when she uses her powers. It is completely indestructible and serves as a direct upgrade to her abstract armor. She is never seen without the gauntlet, which is practically part of her arm. This is the defense aspect of "Exalted Quanta". Anna obtained an organic gauntlet from "Father's" minion, which aided her in magic usage. She can also turn the gauntlet into a bioshifted weapon or shield, for offense or defense. She normally makes it appear as part of her armor, by making it a mirror image of her right gauntlet. Cosmic Legacy Anna's sword is known as the "Devolution Principle" and its power is over extinction. Anna's sword controls a sort of "photon virus" which has the power to infect objects and cause them to evaporate as light. It can of course fire waves of light if necessary. Anna's sword can also bend space with any slash and cut through Divine Skin. Even when Anna was still a human, before the full manifestation of her divine nature, she had the ability to manifest her sword. The powers of the sword began as relatively weak, but it gained full strength as Anna evolved into a goddess. Anna can also manifest her golden and silver Steelfang Armor for self protection. She otherwise wears a multi layer white dress much like her other female family members. Her armor provides good protection in conjunction with her Divine Skin. Trivia * Anna is lazier than her father Raydin. She absolutely dislikes any form of training. * Anna is slightly racist. She seems to dislike Elves and Beastfolk, other than the elven members of the Shadow Watch. * Anna loves to mutate animals and plants for fun. She returns them to their original forms later most of the time. * Anna's sword morph for her right arm is based on the blade power from Prototype. * Anna is very, very irresponsible and disorganized. * Anna treats her younger brothers almost like her children, which leads to sometimes humorous situations, such as Horus constantly pinching her. * Anna, like her aunt Sylarys, has a very beautiful, enthralling singing voice. * Anna will kill Hagravens if she comes across them, due to how they attempt to defile nature. * Anna herself was not very affected when her parents divorced. * While all the initial depictions of Anna Steelfang were drawn with simple, revealing armor, after some artistic overhauls her armor bares very little skin. Her hair and overall looks have also been changed, but they are not based on any well known anime character. Concept Art Many of these images show Anna in an older concept of her robes/armor. Her updated picture is the accurate one, where her armor is depicted properly. Annalyse Steelfang of the Natural Order.jpg|Radical redesign of Anna Steelfang, drawn with new anime style. Most accurate art for now. Annalyse Steelfang Redone.jpg|Anna redrawn in new style... Annalyse Steelfang Modern.jpg|Anna Steelfang in Modern Clothes. Annalyse Steelfang Dawnbringer.jpg|Anna Steelfang, wielding Dawnbreaker, the sword of her ancestor Meridia Annalyse Steelfang Warrior Pose.jpg|More testing... Annalyse Steelfang no Bioshift.jpg|Oudated Art 1. Probably the first concept. Anna Steelfang Concept Art.jpg|Oudated Art 2. Early Concept Annalyse Steelfang nice.png|Early concept art as well to test out different poses. Annalyse Steelfang flying.png|Another test of posing Annalyse Steelfang final.jpg|Not as final as the art says. More experimentation Anna Steelfang Nature Angel.png|Again, nothing really good about this one. More concepts. Annalyse Steelfang Biological Angel.jpg|Anna, with her sword, when she finally gets the hair out of her left eye. Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Spellswords Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Gods Category:Immortal